Forgive mistakes
by MsRogersStark
Summary: Steve Rogers lleva demasiado tiempo desaparecido y la razón solo la sabe él. Aunque sus compañeros le echan de menos, deben volver a enfretarse a un nuevo peligro mucho mayor de los que se han enfrentado hasta ahora. ¿Qué habrá provocado la ida del Capitán América? ¿Conseguirán Los Vengadores derrotar a tal peligro? Pérdidas, sentimientos encontrados y mucho más. BANNERXROGERS
**¡Buenas noches! Mi nombre... Quizás no importe, pero pueden llamarme Erika. Soy española y una gran fanatica de Marvel. Uno de mis otros gustos es la música, me encanta. ¿Qué música es su preferida? En fin, volviendo al grano de la cuestión, les presento mi primera novela de Avengers y, también, mi primer escrito Slash. Lo escribí hace mucho, es más, llevo demasiados años escribiendo para mí misma aunque nunca me atreví a colgar ninguno de mis escritos. Leo muchos de sus fanfics y me encantan, así que me pregunté; ¿por qué no? Y aquí estoy. A pesar de que este fanfic no es nuevo, no está terminado. La razón es por falta de villano. No me venía la insipiración para crear un super villano. Y de repente, ¡PUM! Me llegó. ¿Cómo? Aunque parezca broma, fue el otro día mientras veía la última película de Kung Fu Panda. Infantil, por supuesto, pero debo decir de donde me vienen las ideas. Espero que les guste, acepto todo tipo de reviews tanto buenos como malos. Gracias por leer y, sobre todo, disfruten.**

 **SUMMARY:** **Steve Rogers lleva demasiado tiempo desaparecido y la razón solo la sabe él. Aunque sus compañeros le echan de menos, deben volver a enfretarse a un nuevo peligro mucho mayor de los que se han enfrentado hasta ahora. ¿Qué habrá provocado la ida del Capitán América? ¿Conseguirán Los Vengadores derrotar a tal peligro? Pérdidas, sentimientos encontrados y mucho más. BANNERXROGERS. SLASH**

 **ADVERTENCIAS**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Un toque.

Dos toques.

Tres toques.

Cuatro… Cinco… Seis.

 _"El teléfono al que llama no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos. Por favor, llame más tarde o guarde su mensaje después de la señal. Piiiii"_

Y colgó. El castaño chasqueó la lengua mientras tiraba su teléfono móvil sobre la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama de matrimonio. Llevó una de sus manos a su frente, observando los zapatos que se encontraban delante de él, los cuales eran de Pepper. Había pasado once meses y medio, casi un año, desde que Steve Rogers había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Lo último que había sabido de él es que había resultado gravemente herido durante una batalla contra HYDRA. Pero, desde su salida del hospital, no habían sabido nada de él. Algo dentro de Tony sabía que se encontraba bien, el capitán sabía cuidarse solo. Aunque, a veces, la desesperación de que este estuviese en apuros lo invadía. Suspiró y volvió a coger el móvil. Justo cuando estaba marcando de nuevo el número de su amigo, unos brazos femeninos rodearon su cintura y sintió un leve beso en el cuello. Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a su preciosa mujer. Sus cabellos rubios estaban recogidos en una cola de caballo, dejando que algunos mechones traviesos se escapasen hacia su rostro y haciéndola aún más hermosa para los ojos de Stark. Pepper alargó su mano y cogió con cuidado el teléfono que sujetaba Tony. Este aprovechó el momento y echó su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, posándola con cuidado en el hombro de la mujer. No sabía cómo pero solo ella sabía hacerlo sentir que todo estaba bien con solo mirarle o tocarle, sin necesidad de decir ninguna palabra. Pepper comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de su marido para luego posar sus labios en ellos.

-Te preocupas demasiado-dijo contra la cabeza de Tony. El hombre volvió a suspirar, esta vez con desesperación. La rubia nunca tenía un atisbo de preocupación en su rostro, a no ser que sucediese algo de extremo peligro. En realidad, lo último que quería Tony en aquellos momentos era que su mujer sintiese preocupación o algo parecido en el estado en el que estaba.

-Me preocupo cuando es necesario-contestó el castaño quitándole importancia al asunto. Luego se giró para mirar a Pepper. Sonrió y posó un delicado beso en sus labios. Tony llevó una de sus manos hacia el abultado vientre de su mujer y acarició aquella zona, mirándola con tristeza.- Era uno de mis mejores amigos, Pepper-susurró sin cesar las caricias. Todos sabían lo difícil que era ver a Tony Stark mostrar sus sentimientos, pero la rubia lo conocía mejor que nadie.- A veces me gustaría que estuviese aquí para ver nacer a Sasha…-dijo mientras se agachaba un poco y colocaba su frente sobre la barriga de Pepper. Esta sonrío. Se apartó un poco de su marido y le agarró de la mano.

-Estará bien. Él siempre está bien-comentó. Ninguno de los dos nombraban su nombre pero ambos sabían de quien estaban hablando. Steve había sido una persona muy importante en la vida de Tony y su desaparición le estaba siendo difícil de superar.-Por ahora, vamos a dormir-dijo tirando del castaño para que se tumbase en la cama junto a ella.

-Seguro…-murmuró Tony mientras hacía los que le indicaba su mujer. Abrazó a Pepper, le dio un beso y pidió a JARVIS que apagase las luces del piso. Sin embargo, el castaño mantuvo los ojos abiertos mientras escuchaba la tranquila respiración de la persona que se encontraba a su lado. Sus pensamientos divagaron en los últimos meses. Con la desaparición de Steve, los Vengadores también se habían esfumado. Cada uno había comenzado una vida nueva y, a pesar de que había habido varios ataques sospechosos en el norte de Rusia, ninguno quería atacar sin el líder, el Capitán América. Pero, esto debía de cambiar. Tenían que actuar y hacer algo, con o sin Steve. El mundo los necesitaba, a pesar de que todos los trapos sucios de SHIELD hubiesen salido a la luz. Por eso, Tony estaba decidido a hablar con el equipo al día siguiente. Por aquel momento, solo se entregó al descanso que le ofrecía el sueño.

Los rayos de sol golpeaban el rostro del castaño. Abrió un poco los ojos, molesto por aquella potente luz. Chasqueó la lengua y se giró para volver a continuar con su descansar. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando notó que Pepper no se encontraba su lado. Se sentó en la cama, observando su alrededor. Era raro que la rubia se levantase antes que él. Echó un vistazo al reloj de la mesita que tenía al lado. Las 06:58.

 **"¿Qué demonios…?"** pensó Tony mientras se levantaba de la cama. Entonces, se dio cuenta de la cuna que se encontraba a su lado. El castaño frunció el ceño mientras observaba el objeto. ¿Cómo había llegado eso ahí? Pepper y él aún no habían comprado cuna para el bebé. Tony pudo leer las iniciales que estaban grabadas en el cabecero de esta. "A.S". Alexandra Stark, su futura hija. A Tony nunca le había terminado de agradar el nombre de Alexandra, por eso había decidido apodar cariñosamente a la niña como Sasha. Un ruido de algo rompiéndose en la cocina, llamó la atención del castaño. Pero también le alertó.

-JARVIS-dijo para alertar a su compañero. En menos de un minuto, Tony llevaba el brazo de su armadura puesto, preparado para disparar en cualquier momento. Salió de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se acercó sigilosamente al lugar de donde provenían voces.

-Tranquila, ya lo recojo yo-escuchó decir una voz. Una voz bastante conocida para él. Una voz que echaba de menos oír. Una voz que llevaba sin escuchar desde hacía once meses. Tony apresuró sus pasos hasta llegar a la cocina.

-¡Tony!-exclamó Pepper mirando a su marido. Pero él estaba más pendiente al hombre que estaba agachado en el suelo, dándole la espalda. Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarle. Este se levantó con suavidad y se giró para enfrentarse al castaño. Tony sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones pero también comenzó a notar algo de rabia.

-JARVIS, conéctame con el equipo-ordenó Stark a su compañero. Se escuchó una marcada de teléfono por toda la casa mientras el hombre que tenía enfrente lo miraba casi con súplica. " _Tony, ¿qué ocurre?" ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Pepper?" "¿Viene el bebé?"_ Preguntaron varias voces que se escucharon por toda la casa.-Chicos, deberían venir a ver algo que les interesará a todos.


End file.
